Generally, a convection oven includes a convection fan that is near one or more heating elements. The heating element heats air which is blown into the cooking cavity of the oven by the convection fan. While the convection fan is useful to heat and/or cook an item within the cooking cavity, the heated air blown into the cooking cavity can make the item very dry. Stand-alone steam systems are very large and costly to integrate into a cooking appliance. For example, a powered boiler is large, expensive, and requires welding and additional electrical power which may require sharing power with the heating elements and/or the convection fan motor. Thus, it is desirable to have a convection oven that has a smaller, less-expensive approach to provide moisture into the cooking cavity to help keep the item in the cooking cavity moist.